lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Hello Beautiful
Hello Beautiful is an alternative/hip hop/rock fusion band from Whitby, Ontario, Canada. They are known primarily for their hybrid sound of punk, rock, hip hop and jazz. History They were formed in 2004 by vocalist/guitarist Cole Martin and drummer Kevin Walsh, who were later joined by bass guitarist Dan Bradimore. After paying dues in Indie music obscurity, and the addition of vocalist Charlie Royal and lead guitarist Darrell Wallace, Hello Beautiful have played their way onto the broad landscape that is the Canadian music scene. In December 2006, they recorded a six-song EP, which garnered a large and loyal following and they have never looked back. Hello Beautiful really knows how to ignite an audience, as noted by Toronto's Exclaim Magazine; "Their set caused a dance floor eruption and a constant interchange between the crowd and band made for an endearing set. HB got enough love from the crowd to play an encore and left the stage while the raged." (Recently Reviewed, Exclaim Magazine, Nov/08). During the aftermath of a show at Toronto's legendary live venue, The Horseshoe Tavern, the establishment’s co-owner, Jeff Cohen said "The last time I saw someone play like that on this stage, it was Billy Talent, and that was like four years ago!". While some bands have blended genres before, none have created this particular blend of Punk, Hip Hop and Pop Rock, in essence creating their style of popular music. This unique dynamic is easily noticed on their full-length debut, Soundtrack For Scenario, which has received high praise: "Sheer noise can result from fusing Hip Hop, Rock and Punk instead of a euphonic harmony" however, "Hello Beautiful have managed to successfully mix the three types of music into one" (ChartAttack.com Aug/08). After having two singles, Virginia Symphony and Saint Andrew's Bridge, in MuchMusic’s Top 5, performances on MTV and Breakfast Television, and ample national touring experience (supporting such acts as; Hedley, Snoop Dogg, illScarlett, Akon, Alexisonfire, Down With Webster, etc along the way), the quintet with the relentless work ethic headed into the legendary Vespa Studio to record their sophomore album. Produced by International music industry veterans; Harry Hess and Eric Ratz (Billy Talent, Cancer Bats, Muse), Hello Beautiful created a hard-hitting 10-track album - still based on their impressive fusion, but full of new twists. Hello Beautiful continues to prove, over and over again, that they definitely have what it takes to win over fans with a distinctive, one of a kind sound, and a ridiculously vibrant live show. The future promises a long and wonderful journey for Hello Beautiful. Soundtrack for Scenario In late April 2007, Hello Beautiful recorded their full-length debut, Soundtrack for Scenario, with the help of Canadian music industry veteran, Murray Daigle.Hello Beautiful Mix It Up The album was subsequently released a year later through an distribution deal with the independent label Bent Penny Records via the distribution company, Fontana North. Two singles were released from Soundtrack for Scenario, Virginia Symphony, and Saint Andrew's Bridge. Due to large fan support via request lines and internet media, the first single, Virginia Symphony, was in heavy rotation on MuchMusic for the summer/early fall of 2008, and peaked at #2 on Much On Demand’s Daily Top 10. Their second video, Saint Andrew's Bridge, peaked at #5. Hello Beautiful was the only unsigned artist to chart that year, while all other charting artists were affiliated with a major and/or major independent label. I Wanna Die Like This! In Winter 2009/10, Hello Beautiful recorded a new album titled I Wanna Die Like This!. No release date is scheduled at the present moment, although there are several new tracks from the album available for preview on their Myspace page. These tracks include Black & White, Tick Tock, Heart Beats and Some Days - which is currently getting radio airplay and is garnering significant attention. This new album is more rock based, but also has some powerful piano driven songs - which differs from the last album's base of blues and funk. The band has stated on their Myspace and Facebook pages that "There is big news on the way soon, stay tuned", and internet rumours have been stating this "big news" is in relation to a release date for I Wanna Die Like This!. Members * Cole Kidd (rhythm guitar / lead vocals) * Charlie Royal (lead vocals) * Dan Bradimore (bass / backing vocals) * Darrell Wallace (lead guitar) * Kevin Walsh (drums / backing vocals) Discography Studio albums * Soundtrack for Scenario (2008) * I Wanna Die Like This! (2010) References External links *Official Myspace Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia